The Heart Holds The Future
by Ventus-fangirl02
Summary: This colab is between me and Kieto-the-Pure, her pen name was changed and so is Mine! So even if the chapter says it's by CosmicBlaze or DreamerSivler, or MaximumRide-Angel, it's still the same Author I just love changing my pen name! enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Heart Holds The Future.

Chapter 1: Meeting a Relative, (Luna's P.O.V)

"Luna, get up! LUNA, I said get up!"

I woke up stretching my arms and nearly popping my knee. "I'm up Dad. I'm up," I yelled back hoping that he wouldn't climb all the way up the stairs just to see if I was really meaning that. He can't respect an eighteen year olds privacy because he interferes with my phone calls, my eating habits, and bothers me about everything! Sometimes that's a good thing, but mostly not. In any case, I looked over at my phone which had been lying on my stand apparently vibrating all night. I rubbed the back of my head also noticing that I had went to bed last night without my hat on. Dad would have been happy. He hates when I sleep in my hat. Unfortunately, my silver hair was ruffled this morning, looking totally like a rat's nest. I swept my hair from my face and looked at my phone, "I wonder who that could be?" I turned over and picked it up, looking at the list of who had last called. I was puzzled at the name. It was mom. I didn't even know she wasn't here this morning. I was pretty sure she wouldn't call me from the kitchen. I quickly picked her number from the list and hit send, holding the phone close to my ear, eager for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a voice said. I cleared my throat and responded,"Hi Mom, is there a reason why you called?"

"Yes honey, I wanted to ask do you think you could come to where I am for a momment? You haven't lost your ability to sense where people are, have you?"

I shook my head, forgetting my mother couldn't see me. "No….why would you ask a weird question like that Mom?" I heard chuckling on the opposite side of the phone.

"Just wondering," she sounded sarcastic. That's when my dad came in the room.

"Luna, who are you talking too?"

I looked around wildly and stuttered "n-no one, Dad! Why?" He sighed and grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"You're way to self conscious, Luna. You have got to learn to get over that."

I sighed and looked down feeling ridiculous. "I'll always be self conscious Dad," I mumbled. "I was talking to Mom, that's all." That caught Reala's attention.

"You were talking to your mother….but wait, why did she call anyway?" I shook my head, tucking my hair back up into my emerald green hat with the pearls on the end.

"I don't know. She just did." Reala took the phone and spoke to Mom for what seemed like several hours. That gave me plenty of time to get dressed and lay down for a couple of minutes.

I woke up feeling better when I saw that Dad was off the phone already. "Bout done?" I asked, sitting up and stretching. He looked over and nodded, sitting the phone back in its holder. He sighed and walked toward me, stopping as if something was bothering him.

"She said it was nothing major."

I sighed and leaned on the railing along my balcony, the cold stone making me shiver. "Then why should we go if its _nothing major?" _I asked, emphasing my words with air quotes.

He shrugged, stepping back and sitting back down on my stool. "Because we should I guess, honey...sometimes I don't always agree with your mothers choices." I chuckled and continued to watch the impending dawn. Then, something hard but small dropped on my head. I looked up and saw a hand being swept away over the roof.

"What was that?" I asked, floating aimlessly out my window and up the side of my house, not bothering to wait for my Dad's reaction. I reached the top and my eyes widened when I discovered my mom was there. "But I thought you were.....?"

She chuckled, "I new you would be too lazy too get off your but sweetie, so I came here instead."

Scowling, I shouted, "Mom will you tell me whats going on here?" She backed up obviously offended by my overreaction.

"Ok, there's someone I want you to meet."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Who?" I asked, stepping a few steps closer.

"Her," my Mom said, pointing to a tan skinned girl wearing a three pronged yellow jester hat and purple fingerless gloves on her hands. She was dressed in a yellow mini-skirt and top trimmed in purple and orange. Her leggings were purple and her boots were yellow and orange. She looked like an exploding crayola box. Of course, I'm not much for super happy colors like yellow.

"Hi," the girl said, holding her hand out toward me invitingly. "My name is MooNLIGHT." My mom smiled and pushed both of us close enough to talk. Problem was, I'm not that strong in the conversation area and I felt nervous talking to this girl. I didn't try to fight because what Mom wants, Mom gets. Or, she bugs you half to death trying.

"This is your _other_ sister."

Chapter 1 End

Sorry, I'm not that good with cliff hangers. What will happen next? How will MooNLIGHT and Luna react to being sisters? What will be the repercussions and events coming from this surprising meeting? Find out next. I do not own MooNLiGHT. She belongs to Tears of Serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay collabs! I am Tears of Serenity here to write the second chapter of this story. I hope that you enjoy it. Domo Arigato for reading Mr. Roboto. If you did not understand that sentence, it is a reference to a song. 

Disclaimer: NiGHTS and related trademarks belong to Sega. 

MooNLiGHT © Tears of Serenity AKA me. 

Luna © Dreamer Silver

2 (MooNLiGHT's POV) Memory

I stared. Why had Mom said, "This is your sister," to Luna? I mean had Luna forgotten he own twin? Luna had forgotten me!? I could not believe it! I MooNLiGHT daughter of NiGHTS and Reala had been forgotten by my own sister! It was terrible! Then again, it was so long ago I had left… However, I felt saddened about my own twin. I was worried she would never remember. Anyway, Luna's face immediately filled with shock. "She is my what!?" she screamed. "Since when did you have another Mom!? I don't recall you being pregnant again after me!" Mom glanced at Luna oblivious to her shock.

"You're twins." Luna then looked at me with a gaped mouth. I just nodded slowly. Even Dad was surprised. I had been gone for fifteen years no wonder Luna forgot. When everything calmed down I found myself (and my furniture) being moved into Luna's room. Luna's stuff was moved around to make room for me. When we were done, I laid back on my new bed. In fact, all of my furniture was new. As for this was I will tell you later, I SWEAR. Now then, Luna shot a glare at me from her side of "our" room. I guessed she was not happy about this arrangement. I just stared at her. I was not surprised anymore. Nevertheless, I did feel saddened I had just messed up things for her. Finally, she spoke to me.

"Just wear have you been for this whole time?" She forgot that too… It was not really something I wanted to talk about…

However, I could show her.

"Come over here and take my hand." She looked confused. "Please I promise this is no joke." She hesitated but came and took it as I removed my glove. "Whatever happens don't panic and don't let go. With that, I started my time-travel spell.

'_When I was so alone, you held me out caring hands.'_

The room around us vanished and we stood in an area of flashing gold lights. This was my sector of the tine-warp but I will explain that later too. Luna looked around in confusion as the gold light formed a tunnel. I led her down it into flashing blue lights. "What is going on!?" she began to panic.

"Don't let go of my hand or you'll be lost in time!" I said sharply.

"Time?"

"You'll see in a moment." I headed through tunnel after tunnel and pressed my other hand against a wall. "Time guardians, show this one the forgotten." Light lit up the area and filled the tunnels. In another second, it looked like we were in our house. Only something seemed different. Two three year-old Nightmaren flew through the halls playing.

"Is… Is that us as children?" Luna questioned.

"Yes it is," I said. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," The younger me squealed flying towards it but Mom beat me. Entering the door was another Nightmaren in some kind of yellow uniform.

"Who is that?" Luna asked me as she stared at the memory. I gritted my teeth.

"A _Time Guardian_."

Mom stared at the Time Guardian and asked, "Why are you here?"

"It seems your daughter may have potential to become a Time Guardian just as I did." Mom's eyes filled with shock.

"You are NOT taking my daughter to train for such a thing!" she glared and tried to close the door but he would not let her. I came closer and stared. "No MooNLiGHT stay back!" she yelled. I did not and the Nightmaren grabbed my little hand. "At least can we have a day to say goodbye!" Mom started crying as she tried to get me free. Luna's face changed to shock as she saw this.

"They took you away. And those clothes that look like an exploding crayola box are your uniform!" I nodded but then stared.

"An exploding crayola box!?" I shook my head. "Never mind but keep watching this ok?" She nodded. She saw that for the next fifteen years I trained as a Time Guardian and without the ability to communicate with my own family. They trainers felt it would distract us from our training. "I hadn't even wanted to train but I guess it had been my fault I had to."

"What do you mean? You were practically kidnapped?"

"Only Nightmaren with special abilities are trained as Time Guardians." I showed her the next memory. It showed me time traveling to the past.

"You can time travel!?"

"Yes I can. As for what I how I am showing you all this is also under my power."

"Wow. So they took you to train because you can do all this?"

"Yes." I erased the images and led us back to my room. "Now do you understand?

"Yes I think so.

"Good, but I don't really like talking about is so don't remind me."

"All right." Luna and I had finally found common ground. I was home. I was really home! I was finally with my family as a fully trained Time Guardian. I hugged my sister and got ready for bed.

Chapter 2 end.

Oh well hopefully that was not corny. Well hope you enjoyed it. BTW, the next chapter will be by Dreamer Silver.


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo! My first published story and collab! This chapter is written by me and the next will be by Tears of Serenity, I hope you enjoy, please R&R!

MooNLiGHT OC: Tears of Serenity (My partner in this! Also yay!)

Luna OC: Dreamer Silver (Me! Yay!)

I slipped under the covers and tried to snap my eyes shut but for some reason they couldn't. I can't stop bringing myself to think back to yesterday about what I saw; first off it freaked me out! And second….oh that man…..the one that KIDNAPPED my own sister…..if I ever get my hands on him I'm going to…never mind, forget what I just said. I sat up it my bed and just stared at the walls for a few minutes then I darted my eyes over at MooNLiGHT. One thing that kept nagging me was the fact that I still was pretty self conscious about my occasional "Mood swings". I wanted to get the secret off my chest before it ate me alive. "I hope she doesn't scream at me for waking her up." I walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder "MooNLiGHT hey sis wake up!" I whispered. She tossed in her bed for a few minutes and then settled. "This is really…really pathetic," I mumbled.

Then my pendant began to shine, literally flashing as if it was trying to blind me. But, as always, it didn't because this had happened so many times when MooNLiGHT was gone so I was used to it. "_What are you talking about?! Tell me exactly what you were going to tell her?" _I looked down at Aria, her face showed faintly in my sapphire

"nothing Aria, really it's nothing."

"S_ounds like you were_ _going to spill the secret between you and me." _I smacked my pendant hard and didn't even look at her, although I winced because anything that happens to me is going to affect her yet sometimes I wished it didn't.

"Look I WAS about to tell her. Just be glad I didn't try to shout it in her ear!" I really wished I had kept my mouth shut right now.

MooNLiGHT woke up and turned to me her expression sleepless but annoyed "Luna….what are you doing up!" she said yawing as she headed over to me.

I smacked my necklace down to hide its bright glowing "nothing I'm just sitting."

She gave me a sideways look and sat next to me on my bed "literally what's up?"

"NOTHING!" I shouted,

"Ack! Shhhhhh! Do you want mom and dad getting mad at us!?"

I just realized now I was sounding pretty LOUD, but the minute I realized that I quickly shut my mouth and clasped my hands over my mouth "Sorry!" I mumbled,

she sighed "I'm just curious" she said,

I sighed "Uh…ok you remember when I told you that I've never token this off once in my life?"

"Uh huh yah,"

I released my hands as the thing shone bright lighting up the whole room. "The deal behind that is that it's not that I don't want to take it off I CAN'T"

she turned to me her expression puzzled "What do you mean you _can't?"_

I sighed and got up as I paced around the room "This pendant is what I refer to it as the spirit lock"

"Spirit lock?"

she asked as she got up to and walked toward me "Well this necklace is where my negative mean bossy or bad emotions go, it's like they've formed into another being entirely."

MooNLiGHT gawked at me for a few seconds and then shook it off "So let me get this strait, your other self is in that?" she asked pointing to my pendant which continued to glow, hovering a few inches in front of my neck

"Yep that's pretty much it"

that's when Aria decided to speak up "_I knew it! I just you were going to tell her!! You can't keep your mouth shut for at least a couple of days can you!?" _

MooNLiGHT gasped, I smacked aria as she grunted and regained her footing, I could tell I messed up her balance inside that thing.

"I had to! The suspense was KILLING me!!"

Aria scoffed "_Well if THAT killed you I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore, I'd be totally happy!"_

"Would you two stop it?" MooNLiGHT grabbed my pendant and tore it off, I guess she was pissed

"MooNLiGHT don't!!" but it was far beyond too late.

Then it happened, from all around me static erupted off me like a lightning rod as my hair disappeared being replaced with red and black horns that were sideways on my head. Then it was for my feet black and red stockings with zippers up the side formed over as my skin reverted to a deathly pale. Finally my clothes changed, instead I wore a black robe with blood red cross ribbons over the front, it was a LONG black robe, and then my claws glinted in the silver moonlight as my teeth grew to my fangs. Then the light stopped I got up dazed but it wasn't me who was there it was my other self she had been released……Aria Nocturne.

(Temporary Aria's POV) "Oh how it feels good to be awake" I said stretching out my pale white arms, I looked over at MooNLiGHT and scowled slapping her square across the face, she looked up at me and grimaced.

"Ow!! What was that for!!?" she screamed rubbing her face from the blow. I scoffed "The other Luna I can tell is in tears right now, but unlike her I am not the least bit forgiving for the likes of you!" I dashed off as I couldn't stand to be around this person Luna actually calls her sister.

Chapters 3, end. Ok I hope that wasn't too bad but please R&R! By the way the next chapter will be written by Tears of Serenity.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here to write chapter four as promised is I, Tears of Serenity.J

NiGHTS and related trademarks © Sega

Luna and or Aria © Dreamer Silver

MooNLiGHT and Rune © Me (Tears of Serenity)

4 (MooNLiGHT's POV) Family Matters

Oh, man I felt so stupid! I unleashed a monster who took over Luna! I had to help her as fast as I could. Who knows what kind of trouble I could get into if I did not? However, I could not do this by myself. I could not tell Mom and Dad because I was sure Luna wanted this "Aria" to be a secret. Nevertheless, I needed help! I began to think about whom I could tell that would keep it a secret. Then it hit me; I knew just whom I could tell! My one true love, Rune was all I could think of. He loved me too and he would do anything for me. I knew he would keep it a secret. I called him as soon as he came to my mind. He was not a time guardian but he helped with the technology used in my school. That is sorta how we met each other. Ugh, I hate going off topic! Anyway, he came up to my bedroom window as fast as he could. Then I explained the situation and we set out in search of Aria. Little did I know someone had been watching from the bedroom door. We flew as fast as we could. Soon enough we found a trail of black Twinkle Dust. "She was here, Rune!"

"Let's keep looking for your sister." We followed the trail and soon enough we found Aria. She bared her fangs in a hostile manner at us.

"How do we switch you back with Luna; answer me!?" I demanded.

"You can't make me. It is only a temporary switch. Unless I were to break this necklace completely," she smirked and held up Luna's necklace.

"Don't you dare break it!" I heard Rune yell.

"Why shouldn't I? Then I'd be free of that obnoxious other self of mine forever!" She began to squeeze the necklace and I swore my heart stopped beating. I had to stop her or I would lose Luna! I would not let her go I could not! Therefore, I charged forward to grab that necklace. I heard Rune shout it was dangerous but I had to do this. I began to try to grab it out of her hand. She kept moving it out of the way. "Get away you yellow freak!" she shouted. I punched her in the face and created a portal.

"Rune, help me!" I shouted. He restrained Luna as soon I called. "Aria, if you don't give me that necklace NOW I'll have Rune throw you into that portal. You will be lost in time forever because you are not holding the hand of a time guardian. Do you understand!?" I threatened. She winced and glared at me.

"Fine!" she snapped. I held out my hand and she handed me the necklace. Suddenly light around her began to swirl and Luna was in her place.

"MooNLiGHT, who is this guy!? Make him let me go!"

"Oh well you can thank me and Rune later than. Rune let her go she'll be fine now." Rune let go of Luna just as I asked.

"How could you tell someone about Aria!? You promised me!" she screamed, slapping me in the face.

"I had to there is no way I could have helped you myself!" I yelled back.

"He'll tell everyone and I'll be called a freak!" she screamed louder. She looked completely enraged.

"Rune won't tell! I love him and he loves me! There is no way he would tell!" I guess I was pretty angry myself.

"This Rune you love looks like he can't be trusted if you ask me! And he is too old for you!" That was it she set me off. I took in as much as air I could and yelled louder than I ever had in my life.

"Hey! He is only three years older than me; and he can be trusted not tell anyone about this!!"

"Tell anyone what!?" I flinched and turned around, as did Luna and Rune. Floating right behind us were Mom and Dad. Mom glared at both Luna and me with her hands on her hips. Dad was crossing his arms and glaring at us too but he seemed more focused on Rune.

I instantly got the message "I don't approve of you dating _him_." We flinched and backed away.

"Girls you're coming home NOW!" Mom yelled. I had never seen her so fierce.

"And you'll explain exactly what happened without lying understand!?" Dad said with the same tone only a bit harder. I had a feeling the harder tone was because of Rune.

"See you later. I love you," I muttered to him as our parents dragged us away.

……

A few minutes later, we sat in the living room and we slowly began to explain about Aria. "Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Dad yelled. It was not a question he demanded the answer.

"I didn't tell because you'd throw me out if I did!"

"And I was just trying to help her feel better about herself," I murmured. I could not meet Dad's ice-cold eyes that were my inheritance. We had the exact same greenish-blue shaded eyes. I guess I had his temper too.

"We would NEVER throw you out!" Mom stated. Luna stared harshly at her.

"You threw out MooNLiGHT," she said sarcastically. I glanced at her; shock filled my face.

"We did not the Time Guardians took her from us!" Dad protested.

"And you didn't try to get her back! She was gone for fifteen years! You just got up and forgot about her! I forgot too and that was stupid tremendously! I never had the ability spend time with my only sibling or even hear from her until NOW! And who's fault is all this; its yours!!" Mom and Dad were dumbfounded. Who knew Luna felt like this? I felt it was my fault too. It seemed things would be rough for quite a while now.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

4 (Luna's POV.) Closing In.

Luna/Aria (me Dreamer Silver.)

MooNLiGHT/Rune, Tears of serenity.)

I was Right you know! Mom and Dad just let them take MooNLiGHT and didn't do a thing about it! I sat down and huffed in irritation not even bothering to look at anyone, Mom stood up and glared at me, I could feel her glare burning threw me trying to find why I had just had an episode. "YOU young lady should have said something ages ago!"

Dad nodded and stood up with her giving a cold stare toward both of us. "This Aria….is…..is a…" I felt that dad couldn't even finish his sentence, I glanced over at MooNLiGHT and sighed and then returned to my pouting.

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!!" I stomped so loud on the ground I felt the ground shake beneath me. That's when my pendant glowed so bright even Mom and Dad blocked their eyes. "_These creeps don't understand anything between you and me Luna!" _I glared down at Aria; her arms were folded as she glared back up at me.

My Dad stomped over to me and grabbed my necklace and towered over Aria. "YOU are the most self centered woman…that….I…forget it, I don't even have anything to describe YOU!!" Dad gave one last swear under his breath before tromping back over to Mom.

"Listen Luna I didn't want this Aria getting rid of you because she sounded dead serious" MooNLiGHT announced.

"_I would've killed Luna if you hadn't threatened to trap me in time!" _Aria yelled. I stared down at Aria "you would really……kill me?" I was silent for a long time as so was everyone else.

Aria sighed obviously annoyed, "_I would! I couldn't give the slightest care what happened to you!" _ That's when I knew it, I knew why Aria wanted to kill me, and she wanted freedom. She wanted the ability to wander the world on her own, but she trapped inside me for the rest of her life. "I guess that's that then isn't it," I looked up at Mom, she said nothing just like dad who for some reason kept his eyes fixated on my necklace. My eyes narrowed "speaking of which where's Rune?" Dad looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you asking about _him?_" Dad asked taking a few paces toward me.

"I'm just wondering dad, is there a problem with that?" Dad held my gaze for a few seconds and then dropped it, I chewed my bottom lip. I was nervous about Rune and dad and how for some random reason dad didn't like Rune. I shivered at the thought of it. Dad looked warily toward the door and then back,

"I'm going." He said finally,

I got up quickly and grabbed his arm; I shivered because his skin was like hugging an ice pack. "Going w-where" I asked, my voice shook as if I _knew _where he was going. He shook me off and left without even saying goodbye.

"Sorry about earlier" I finally said, MooNLiGHT looked at me as If I had just apologized for breaking something.

"You don't have to be sorry; it was Aria who said those things not you." I sighed letting out pretty much all of the breath I had left in me.

"I bet tomorrow won't be as hectic as today" I said laughing slightly, my mom chuckled and began to push both of us toward the stairs.

"Both of you get to bed alright!" she said smiling widely and chasing us upstairs before we shut the door on her. MooNLiGHT nearly fell out of her bed laughing.

"MAN THAT WAS AWESOME! Being chased by mom like that!"

"Totally!" I wailed in excitement.

"Both of you get to bed!!" Mom called.

"Come on MooNLiGHT we better get to bed before crazy train comes up here again!" MooNLiGHT laughed and slipped under her covers as I did too. We had gotten over the argument and found our ground again. I shut my eyes and got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Tears of Serenity here; hope you enjoy the chapter J

Disclaimer: NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega

MooNLiGHT and Rune © Tears of Serenity (Me)

Luna and Lunar © CosmicBlaze 

6 (MooNLiGHT's POV) Two Pairs of Lovers

I sat bored out of my brain. "I wish I could see Rune," I muttered. It had been a week since I saved Luna from Aria. Every time I was going somewhere Dad went with me. I swear he was watching me like a hawk! That meant no dates with Rune AT ALL. I mean who could go on a date with your father watching you. I think this was why he kept tailing me wherever I went. He did not approve of me dating him. I was eighteen I could do what I wanted! Besides that, I lived alone at The Time Guardian Academy and was fine. Why was he so unfair!? I loved him I knew I did. In addition, I knew he loved me too! Anyway, I went out and sat on the porch. "I miss you… but I'm stuck here…"

"Miss who, sis?" I looked up to see Luna coming to sit with me. "What is wrong?"

"Dad follows me everywhere I go to keep me from seeing Rune…" I murmured sadly.

"Really? That is stupid!" my twin agreed. "I mean I have a boyfriend too and no one disapproves of him." I stared confused.

"You do?"

"Yeah his name is Lunar."

"And Dad is not letting me have a boyfriend when you do. That is unfair!"

"Let's go talk to him about this right now," I nodded. It was great to have my sister back. However, since we were not identical (but were close) we could not pose as each other as I have heard of twins doing. I was certain it would work. We went inside the house where Dad sat on the couch reading a book. Who cares if we interrupted his reading; I wanted to be with Rune. Dad immediately looked up from his book with his usual blank expression.

"MooNLiGHT, Luna, what is it?" he asked as soon as he noticed us.

"I noticed you are trying to keep me from seeing my boyfriend," I started.

"You shouldn't have a boyfriend without MY approval," he said coldly.

"You've always been fine with me and Lunar! You should understand you should allow her to have a boyfriend too." Luna said in my defense. However, this is where things got very ugly.

"You have a WHAT!?" Dad asked in rage. He did not approve of Luna dating ether??

"I thought you knew!" Luna exclaimed surprised herself. Due to Dad's occasional denseness, he thought she had said that angrily rather than shocked.

"You girls are both grounded and forbidden to leave the house for one week!" he yelled.

"She didn't do or say anything wrong, Dad!" I protested.

"Talking back adds on another week!"

"This isn't fair, Dad!" Luna yelled.

"Three weeks!"

"That does it!" I shouted. I grabbed Luna's hand and said, "We're leaving NOW!" I flew out of the house as fast as I could.

"MooNLiGHT where are we going to go now!?" Luna asked shocked at my behavior.

"I don't know and I don't care! We're going somewhere we can date who we want to when we want to!" I was blind with rage. Dad was too mean! I could not take it anymore. I flew as far as I could and now had dragged Luna into this. Just then, I thought I saw something weird… very weird… my rage erased itself with confusion. "Um Luna… do you see what I see?" She nodded slowly. What was in front of us was a Visitors park full of panicked Visitors!

"How can a park sleep!? Only humans and animals are supposed to come here!" she said shocked.

"I don't like this…" I whispered. "And why were all the Visitors brought along with this park?"

"Not a clue at all. Maybe we should get Mom and, _Dad," she suggested._ I gritted my teeth.

"No thanks… He will not help us at all. All he is concerned about is making sure we never date." I was too stubborn. I could not get over that grudge even with what we were looking at.

"We'll have to do something!" Luna stated. She was right I knew she was. Whatever we did, I did not want it to involve Dad.

"Let's go get Rune and Lunar maybe they can help fix this."

"Alright fine," Luna shrugged. We flew off to fix this mess right away. We did not look back to see something had been watching us. In fact, it was several something's. Little did we know something big was happening. Moreover, The Night Dimension or The Waking World did not cause it. We would need The Time Guardian's help as well. Suddenly Luna held her head like it hurt badly.

"Luna are you alright!?" I asked alarmed.

"A vision! I'm having a vision of the future!" she said.

"You can do that!?" I questioned. Her necklace glowed revealing Aria's face.

"If she dies I'll NEVER get out of here! Her body would be dead and useless to me! Help her!"

Chapter end.

Okay that is a wrap. The next chapter will be by CosmicBlaze.


	7. Need no Help

Chapter 7: The Vision, the Problem.

Moonlight Rune/ Tears of Serenity!

Luna Lunar / Me Cosmic Blaze!

My head started stinging even MORE! MooNLiGHT my arms and held me up. "Luna! Luna WAKE UP!" I had my eyes closed, my visions never happened like this before, all around me the waking world plus the Night Dimension both seemed to be merging like….as if they're becoming like….one world? That's when a figure approached me in my vision, he stared at me almost pleadingly and darted toward my neck and grabbed me! That's when my vision cut off and I let go of my head and blinked my eyes several times before looking toward MooNLiGHT.

"I can't believe it…" I said coldly staring warily toward the park of visitors and then back at Aria and my sis.

"What?!" MooNLiGHT asked anxiously, "What did you see!?"

"I…." I couldn't finish my sentence, well barley anyways. Something I couldn't make out was those things…they were torturing someone…or something! That's when I had a stinging sensation in my upper forehead, MooNLiGHT gasped and held my shoulder but I edged her away, "it's alright…I'm fine just…a little pain"

"But what was there?!" she asked now more eager.

"I can't explain it but the Night dimension AND the waking world they were….merging somehow?" MooNLiGHT gave me a sideways stare

"What?" she asked narrowing her, eyes.

"I mean exactly what I'm saying; they were forming together like they were one world." She only shook her head, "we HAVE to figure out what's going on."

I nodded still dazed from the pain, that's when I heard sighing from inside my necklace; it was Aria OBVIOUSLY feeling relieved "thank god! YOU do realize that if YOU were dead than I wouldn't be able to live any longer!?" We both nodded, grim expressions filled our faces.

"I know Aria; I can't help being BORN physic." Aria scoffed "Well I'm physic too but at least ya don't see me spazzin out every time I have visions!" I was about to be set off by her rudeness when two people approached us….it was Lunar and Rune! I was SO relieved as to was MooNLiGHT.

"We've been looking for you guys!" MooNLiGHT shouted hugging Rune as he hugged back.

"we have too but that doesn't matter right now" Lunar said coldly, he pointed out as more and more pieces of the Waking world and of the Night Dimension began forming together, shaping into a NEW world.

"So you guys got a lead on anything?" I asked standing up along with my sis.

"Actually yes we have" Rune announced, he grabbed MooNLiGHT's hand as Lunar did to me and teleported us to the center of the park; we saw one thing that even _Dad _wouldn't forget. It was the bell ridge clock tower! Now I instantly got it, already the barrier between our two realms was beginning to crumble. The large gate that kept out dimensions separate was falling apart……

"This IS bad…." I said almost whispering "This IS REALLY BAD."

Rune bowed his head and turned to MooNLiGHT.

"If I'm right the Time Guardians would've known about this by now…."

"I already _knew_ aomething was up," I stated.

MooNLiGHT nodded but still looked confused "I'm not sure Rune, I myself could feel SOMETHING but I couldn't place my finger on it what it was." I nodded solemnly, we had to fix this but we needed to do it ON OUR OWN.

That's when my pendant shown again, revealing Aria's face. "OK, but....." I turned toward everyone "I'm going first."

Chapter 7 end.

Oh well if that was good say so! The next will be written by Tears of Serenity!


	8. Chapter 8 The Unknown And Aria's Prophec

**Sorry about the wait everyone I have been swamped with A TON of stuff. **

**Disclaimer: NiGHTS and related trademarks © Sega**

**Luna/Aria, Lunar, and The Unknown © CosmicBlaze**

**Moonlight (changed her name) and Rune © Me**

**(Moonlights POV) The Unknown and Aria's Prophecy**

"**Alright then I guess," I murmured. Luna was very brave. "But what should we do?" She turned around from where she was flying off.**

"Oh right…" her face became quite reddish.

"We need to figure what is behind all this first of all," Rune said. It was good to have him to rely on. Rune usually always had an answer to things.

"Let's look around for clues," Lunar said. We did just as our boyfriends suggested. We looked everywhere we could but found nothing.

……

Luna sighed and sat on a tree branch in Pure Valley. "At this rate everything is doomed!" She put her head in her hands. Lunar put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," he tried to assure her. I was glad Luna had him to look out for her,

"Oh really?" The four of us turned and saw something we never would have imagined. It looked like a Nightmaren but the eyes shape was human-like. However, they still had catlike pupils in the center. He was creepy looking we just stared. Whatever he was he did not answer yet. Aria's face popped up on Luna's amulet again.

"You again!?" she yelled. She appeared very angry. I wondered what was going on as did everyone else.

"You know him Aria? What is he!?" Luna exclaimed. Apparently, she did not know her other self as much as I thought she did.

"We were once friends," the thing answered. Aria scoffed and glanced away snottily.

"Once…" she said coldly. "I'll never trust the leader of The Unknown again." They did know each other after all.

"So that's what he is," I said. How Aria knew him, I had no clue. I guessed this was a while back though.

"You know about them?" Rune asked me. He did not know because he was not actually a student at the academy like me.

"Yes, there was a report about them at the Time Guardian Academy." I did hear it there but knew almost nothing about them. The students did not receive information anything other than their name. The teachers heard a little, only true Time-Guardians knew more.

"Do you know what is going on here?" Lunar asked.

"Yes but I won't tell you," he said. "Attack now!" We glanced around as more of The Unknown appeared.

"It seems we'll have to fight everyone!" Rune said. He was right. Two young looking (to me they looked young) Unknown landed beside him. My guess was they were his children. I was correct. We were now in the center of a VERY large group of unknown.

"There too many too fight!" Lunar stated.

"We can't fight them off alone!" I said.

"This is bad!" Rune exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" We glanced at Luna. "Aria, you're getting temporary freedom but first…" she threw me her amulet. "Anyway, it will last about two hours are you willing to fight these clowns?" Aria smirked from my gloved hands.

"If I get my chance to whoop _him_ I'll gladly fight!" I released the seal that transformed Luna into her other self. We began to fight our way to freedom. I used my Time Manipulation abilities to freeze unknown and take them down. Rune and Lunar were aiming powerful blows at them. Aria fought the leader and his children. "You won't win!"

"Try me!" He whistled and more unknown appeared. We were in trouble now; even with Aria, we were still not going to win. Then suddenly something shocking happened. A Mare Balloon collided with several and exploded.

"Could it be…!?" It was them! Mom and Dad began hurling more of the purple flying bombs at the unknown. Soon enough only the leader and his kids remained. Dad erased The Mare Balloons and flew down with Mom.

"Care to explain yourselves," he said. I glanced away.

"No…"

"Look I'm sorry alright!" he said sharply.

"Both of you can argue later!" Mom said coming between us.

Aria appearing exhausted yelled to the rest of us, "I need some help here NOW! At this rate I'll change back into Luna before I can take him down!"

"We're coming!" Lunar said. We began to fight alongside Aria. These three were much stronger than the others were. I found myself fighting the daughter with Dad. It was very ironic since I was still mad at him. The daughter smirked at Dad.

"Too easy. Surely you're stronger than this Mr. Weak!" Now the irony got worse when she threw him to the ground. I got so angry not at Dad… but at her! I charged and began to fight her like crazy. It was an insane clash and I was blind with rage. I fought tooth and nail. I was gone… and my other self Black Moonlight was in my place. Yes, I had an alternate self just like Luna. Only mine appeared when I became angered tremendously…

"Moonlight!?" I heard Dad shout but ignored him.

Chapter end.


	9. Chapter 9, The Reveal

Ok here I am again CosmicBlaze here to write the ninth chapter of our amazing story! I know short but read and enjoy!

Disclaimer NIGHTs and other registered trademarks.

MooNLiGHT and Rune, C Tears of Serenity!

Lunar, Luna/Aria, Leader of Unknown, Daughter and Son of Leader, C ME CosmicBlaze! =D

Aria's POV.

"What the heck!" I shouted as I couldn't believe what I saw! Moonlight wasn't there anymore, instead another was there but this person was Moonlight but she was Moonlight's other self!? Did she have another alter ego just like me?! I didn't have time to be fascinated by this because Kyra the leaders daughter was ready to throw another strike but Black Moonlight caught her by her arm and smirked,

"Foolish girl," she mumbled and threw Kyra back as far as she could and slammed her into a pinwheel, smoke billowing up from the impact. I was SO confused but I could tell that everyone else was as well from the mention of me and _him _being friends Moonlight transforming! This was getting worse by the minute but from the amount of energy I sensed from Moonlight now, this fight for me and her would be easy as pie. She turned to me her expression darkened, despite my shocked feeling I saw something approaching from behind Moonlight. The son Siaxs was ready to strike her down,

"MooNLiGHT look out!" I yelled as I pushed her to the side as the blow of electric energy whizzed by our heads. She scowled and pushed me aside.

"Get off me!" she yelled brushing off her clothes. I shook off the aching feeling I had for bringing everyone into this and looked back at my mom and dad. My dad was getting up from the karate like flip Kyra had done to throw him down and looked over toward me. I immediately rushed over to him and helped him up,

"Are you alright?" I asked worried, he looked up at me and grimaced slightly.

"Yah I'm fine, speaking of which what happened to MooNLiGHT?"

"I'm wondering the same thing dad; my only word is that she has other self like Luna has me." My dad gazed over at Black MooNLiGHT and just stared. She glared and turned to the leader.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," she mused stepping closer. The leader just looked behind her and scowled at us,

"Your faith in your family is yours," _faith in family? _What the heck was he talking about?! This alter ego of MooNLiGHT's look like she didn't even trust herself more or less trusts any of us to do a good job. Not even bothering to wait for my mom or dad I rushed over to MooNLiGHT and glared at Vix my anger pulsing from within me.

"Vix if you know what is going on here tell me!" Vix just turned and said nothing. I was angry now; I was seething with rage that I was now beyond control over. I screamed like a banshee and charged toward Vix as I caught him by his back and threw him against one of the large trees. He grunted and spat out a mouthful of blood and looked up at me weakly, he started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked angrily, he laughed louder this time he sounded confident.

"Because…I'm going to enjoy every second of this." He launched his hand upward grasping me by my collar and held me close,

"Your pathetic Aria," He mused softly "I am more powerful than you can even imagine. And…." He paused as if savoring this moment. I managed to croak from my tangled voice,

"And what," I said back, he looked back up at me, my hearing went fuzzy, but I could make out him whisper,

"I AM the cuase of all this, when I 'm finished with you there will be no one left to stop me." I smirked and chuckled, He stared at me confused.

"You're a fool Vix, Moonlight NOW!" She nodded, I swung Vix up catching him by his wrist. I spiraled him toward Black Moonlight as she reared her leg up and kicked him so hard I think I heard cracking. He was launched right into another massive pinwheel just like Kyra.

"Nice" I said to her, she just scoffed.

"Wow" dad said gawking at me for several seconds and then got up with mom. Then without saying anything dad tried his best and grabbed Moonlight by the shoulder. I could tell that he was fine but something kept bothering me but I shook it off. They both stared at each other as if some weird understanding passed between them. "I'm alright," dad said finally, and with that Moonlight reverted back to her original form at hearing that he was fine. Now I instantly got it, Black Moonlight only came out when someone she cared about was hurt. It was like that with me and Aria only Aria was under a seal, so yes in my other form I was angry for a reason but Aria didn't just pop out unannounced I walked back to them and looked down at everyone. Moonlight at first looked ashamed at herself and at me but her face brightened at the sight that dad was alright and she hugged him tightly. I knelt down and whispered to Moonlight "I know your how happy you are right now but time is short and we need to move, Vix isn't dead yet." Moonlight looked up at me and nodded as mom came over to join us. Moonlight helped our dad up I created a portal to a special place that was a secret area that me and Vix used to go to all the time to get away from the excessive stuff around us when we _used _to be friends. They needed to understand what happened and then we might have a chance.

"Follow me" I said quickly gesturing for them to come. Moonlight turned to Rune and Lunar,

"Guys leave them, come on!" They did as she asked and followed us through the hole. A few minutes later we arrived at the beautiful garden that was suspended in the clouds. It had a fountain spiraling upwards and lavish flowers that were now wilted. This place used to be beautiful but up until a few thousand years ago. Then….everything changed.

"What is this?" Rune asked staring at me,

"This…" I began, "was once a beautiful place that me and Vix used to go too when we were still friends. I think this might help you guys understand what happened between me and Vix thousands of years ago." Everyone nodded.

Chapter End. :]


	10. Chapter 10, An Explenation And A Tragedy

Yes, I finally was able to write this! It took me awhile but I had a health issue that wouldn't let me write. I still haven't fully recovered so don't expect much from me yet.

NiGHTS and all related trademarks (C) Sega.

Moonlight and Rune (C) Tears-of-Serenity (Me!)

Luna/Aria, Lunar, and Vix (C) Maximum-Ride-Angel

Moonlight's (POV) 10 An Explanation and a Tragedy

"Thoasands of years ago!? But, Luna is my twin and we're only eighteen years-old!" I exclaimed. How could Aria have lived so long and still be Luna's other self. It didn't make sense. Everyone was very confused by this. Then again it seemed Luna and Aria still held a lot of secrets I didn't know about. I wasn't sure if it was becuase I'd only come home such a short time ago that I didn't know unless she kept secrets like this from Mum and Dad too. I was so confused I was ready to rip my silky black hair out of my skull. Luna didn't need to keep these kinds of secrets. Was she afraid we'd hate her for them? That would **never** happen because we loved her she was our family. Before, I repetivally get off topic I'll get back to what ws happening. It seemed Aria had once been friends with this Vix guy... thing... What the heck was he anyway!? He certainly wasn't a Nightmare his aura was far too different from ours.

"I wasn't always Luna's other self. I have lived since long before she was born. I was once just an averedge resident of The Night Dimension. When I was a child I was attacked by a Nightmaren that had lost its sanity. I was very scared and hadn't developed a single power yet. I despretly tried to fly away but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Then out of nowhere a mysterious being appeared before me. He killed the rougue maren and saved my life. He introduced himself as Vix, a creature known as a Nothing. He tended to my wounds and we became good friends. We both led lives we hated more than anything and so together we ran away. We came here and lived together very happily." Now it made a sense... more sense anyway. I still wanted to know how she became half of Luna but it probably wasn't important. Aria didn't seem to like being locked up in her amulet most of the time so I guessed it wasn't by choice. "One day years later I decided to leave Vix behind and live on my own. However, on that very same day he told me that he was in love with me and not to leave him. Even so, I left him anyway. Eventaully hatred developed between us as you have seen. I have no doubt whatever he is planning is not good for anyone. He's gone completly insane and that spells trouble." So that was what happened. It was really hard to believe but we all knew it was true. We had to figure out what he was planning no matter what! Why would he want to merge The Night Dimension and The Waking World? Was it to get revenge on everyone he hated. I didn't actaully know what would happen if the worlds were merged but I was going to find out.

"He has already joined The Waking Bellbridge with The Dream Bellbridge, clocktower and all," Rune muttered. I blincked at the thought of it. Mum frowned apparently something was very wrong. She knew something we _didn't_ know.

"What is it, NiGHTS?" Dad asked. He knew his mate better than anyone. Though we all knew something bad was on her mind.

"You said The Bellbridge Clocktower has been merged here. It acts as a portal between The Waking World and the night dimension. That portal now no longer leads anywhere and could be dangerous if something similar happens again." Another portal leading nowhere what could she mean? Dad knew all to well. "There is another portal that may be just what will happen needs."

"The Twin Seeds Bell Tower!" I heard of that tower. It was similar to Bellbridges. The two portals had been created seperetly long before I was born. One was created to fill the need of the Visitor's Claris and Elliot the other for the two called Helen and Will. They allowed passage between dreams and reality. "These two portals can never merge along with the dimensions.

"What will happen if the tower of Twin Seeds comes here?" Lunar asked.

"The two towers balance will be lost causing our dimension and the other to create a dimensional tear."

"A what?" Aria had never heard of such a thing but I knew all too well.

"A dimensional tear causes mass destruction and distortions in time. It creates such a large distortion that time will stop. When that happens nothing will move or breath time will never pass forever more." Everyone looked at me with shock. "That was an important topic at The Time Guardian Academy. My job as one is to prevent such a disaster from happening. I would have to combine my power with other Time Guardians so I wouldn't reach the limit of my powers and life force. But strangely we haven't seen other ones have me. They must be caught in time holes caused by the merging. So I have to stop this myself... with my life..." Aria switched back to Luna as I said those words. She looked at me and tears filled her eyes.

"Moonlight, you can't do this!" she wailed. Everyone looked at me in the same way my sister did. I shook my head.

"If I don't do this more lives will be lost than just my own." Luna threw her arms around me tightly.

"I never got to know you because you went to that academy! I want to know my sister, YOU better! I want to spend the time with you I lost for fifteen years! Moonlight, you can't! You just can't!" I hugged my sister tightly crying myself.

"What other choice is there? I want to know you too, Luna! I want to know all about you! But I don't know if there is a way for that to happen..." Aria's face appeared on Luna's amulet.

"You idiot! Just stop Vix! Commiting suicide will certainly not be a good idea!"

"How can we stop Vix he seems to strong!?" Aria blushed... she didn't know the answer.

"There is no other option... I have to use my power to its limits." Everyone tried to restrain me but I teleported myself several feet away. I surrounded myself with a barrier which everyone instantly tried to burst through but they weren't strong enough. Luna repetitively began pounding with her fist on the barrier. I didn't want to cause her so much grief but there was no choice. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Rune, Lunar, and you too Luna... bye bye." I waved like a child and my body began to glow with an ENORMOUS amount of gold shimmering light. Everyone watched but my sister who continued to pound on the barrier. Soon enough the worlds un-merged a bright light flashed from me and the barrier faded. Luna flew through the light only to find my body had vanished. She spotted a polished blue stone on the ground. The one I had always worn across my chest.

She picked up the stone and yelled, "MOONLIGHT!!" Tears broke out in everyone's faces. I was gone... but could they find a way to change it?  
Chapter end


	11. Chapter 11, A Stone plus Determination

Yes! I am back to write the eleventh chapter! R&R and enjoy! I know...short! But enjoy anyways. ;)

Rune and Moonlight © Tears of Serenity.

Lunar, Luna/Aria and Vix © Me MaximumRide-Angel.

Chapter 11, With a Promise there's a Sacrifice.

Luna's POV

I fell to my knees my hands wet with tears. Moonlight was gone! I'll probably never see her again! There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much time I wanted to spend with her for the fifteen years I could not. My mom and dad ran up to me and helped me get up,

"There has to be something we can do to get her back!" Rune exclaimed, mom scaled the walls tears still streaking her face and she paused at a certain part of the wall,

"Stand back" I told everyone, even though they all seemed confused at me saying this they all moved apart from the cold marble. I pulled my arms far apart and forced them together with a great amount of force, the blast sent out a blue-white waved of energy that shattered the wall into a million pieces. Rune stared at me in a moments shock,

"How did you..."

"Remember what I said about me being physic? But that isn't the problem right now, the problem is Moonlight's gone and it's my entire fault!" Mom wrapped one arm around me and smiled sympathetically,

"Luna it's not your fault, frankly I blame myself for not doing anything. But we're never going to get her back by standing here and moping about it, come on guys we've got to find a way to get Moonlight back." All of us nodded, me who nodded the slowest stood and proceeded down the hallway, what was weird was that Aria told me **tons** of things about this place but never once mentioned this area. Aria's face shown on my amulet,

"The only reason I never told you was that I forgot too. That and the fact that this room I believed was the first room Vix ever showed me when we came here." I stopped walking for a moment and stared down at Aria confused,

"So you never told me because you were embarrassed?"

"Because I was _afraid._" Whoa. Now there's something you don't hear her say every day, Aria rarely acted afraid in any situation I've been in so far. And she picks now of all times to tell me that she is afraid of _one _room? Mums then pasued do to Aria's outburst

"Luna" Mom said turning to me stopping while everyone else did too. "What was that stone you picked up, the blue one in your hand." I was a little reluctant but I fished out the blue stone from my pocket, it was the last thing I had of my sister at this point.

"You mean this stone mom? Moonlight dropped it when she disappeared." Mom immediately rushed over to me and snatched the stone from my hands,

"That's it!" She said sounding excited, "This, we can use this!" We all came close as everyone (not including me) stared down at the bright blue stone in Mum's hands. Then Lunar asked,

"Use it to do what?" Rune stared at it for a long time as if he was staring at Moonlight.

"We can use it to bring Moonlight back." Rune said sounding almost as excited as Mom "I remember, Moonlight telling me that this stone contains her remaining energy and life inside. She said that she creates to much power and life energy for herself which the stone abosorbs to prevent her from dying of overflowing power. Maybe we can use the accsess energy to bring her back. " My breath caught in my throat,

"Yes....." I said breathlessly, "We... can....get her back. We can!" I was so relieved I threw my arms around Lunar,

"Did you hear that Lunar!" he nodded,

"Yah um....do you mind not hugging me so tight, your kinda squeezing me here." I knew Lunar was happy but I also remembered that he liked his personal space. I took the stone from Mom and told everyone to follow me to the halfway center of this skylight lit room. I held of the stone of that the entire upside of it was visible; I needed everyone's help for this.

"From what I remember I believe if we draw the energy from the stone we can restore Moonlight. In a way she said that her life energy is inside this stone, so therefore if we draw the energy out and use a small amount of our energy it should work!" Rune smiled widely, I was ready. If this killed me to bring her back then I couldn't care what happens to me, the only problem was my physic energy alone wasn't strong enough. I needed Aria to help so I turned to Dad, "Dad...." I said silently, "Will you force the seal for me." He looked down at my amulet and then back at me, my eyes full of determination.

"Sure" he gripped the pendant and will enough force he yanked the pendant right off. I huge burst of red light erupted from me and in seconds I was transformed into Aria. (Aria's POV) Night's looked over at me with little shock,

"Aria?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" I shrugged,

"Luna told me it was because she needed my energy because hers was not strong enough." Nights nodded and we all gripped the stone,

"Ready?" I asked everyone, Nights, Reala, Lunar and Rune all nodded in unison. We all held on tightly, All of us closed our eyes, concentrated and together we all pumped a little of our energy into the stone and with it withdrew Moonlight's energy, A huge blue wave that was the same color as the stone shot from the top and _FWOSH! _It flew right over our heads, then behind us it swirled making high winds blow,

"Everyone get down!" I yelled, all of us did our best to stay good enough distance, too close might've caused something bad, I could sense that much. The whole illuminated with a brilliant gold light, for a moment all of us were blinded. Then when the wind stopped and the dust cleared, there standing ready to fall was my sister.

"MOONLIGHT!" I shouted flying over to her, I caught her before she could fall, I smiled and hugged her tightly, "Moonlight....I...I thought I'd never see you again. But I'm glad I got you back. MY sister. I'm glad I got my SISTER back." Tears threatened to weld in my eyes and I let them fall, I had my sister back, Moonlight. My sis was back. Moonlight looked down at me for a moment confused,

"I'm back but how is that possible?" I didn't say anything. I was just glad she was back.

Chapter End.


	12. Chapter 12, Trust

Sorry for the extremely long delay. I was very busy juggling school, my art, non collabs, and procrastination. But I'm back. Personally I'm disappointed at this chapter because it is so short due to writers block.

NiGHTS, Reala, and related trademarks © Sega

Luna, Lunar, and Vix © Ventus-fangirl02

Moonlight and Rune © Me (Keito-the-Pure)

Moonlight's POV: Trust

I floated in a mess of black junk with nothing, but air around me. My thoughts were fuzzy and it was so cold. I didn't remember my name or what happened to me. All I knew was the darkness that was everywhere and the blacker fragments it held. I was scared... I began to tremble and curled into a fetal position. I was alone. Why wasn't there anyone else in that world? Why had I came here? Who was I? Did I even exist? I cried for what seemed like years before finally muttering, "Luna..."

Someone came to mind. They had face that resembled mine a lot. They had moons painted on their cheeks and a scar under one of their eyes. Unlike me who had silky black hair, theirs was pure silver. My eyes were turquoise and hers were violet. The way our faces were shaped was STILL identical aside from our colored features. Our clothing choice was pretty different. Out of habit from The Time Guardian uniforms being yellow I wore that color all the time. My hat had a bit of orange and I had a very little bit of purple. On the other hand, they wore more green and a little bit of blue. Who was this "Luna" I kept thinking about?

"_Hi, I'm Moonlight."_

"_This is your sister."_

"_What! I can't have a sister! Mom, I don't recall you and Dad having other children after me!"_

"_That is a simple answer. You are twins."_

"_What! You've got to be joking! If she is my twin where has she been this whole time!"_

"_You were taken away from us when we were only three years-old."_

"_Mom and Dad sent me there because their was no other way."_

"_What do you mean? You were practically kidnapped."_

"_You never had a problem with me dating Lunar. Why can't Moonlight go out with Rune?"_

"_You are going out with WHO!"_

"_I thought you knew!"_

"_You girls are grounded!"_

"_Let's go, Luna!"_

"_Moonlight, where are we going!"_

"_I don't know, but it is somewhere we can be allowed to love whom we please." _

"_I have to stop this now! I'll lose my life, but there is no other way."_

"_Moonlight, you can't! I want to spend the time with you I couldn't for fifteen years! I want to see you! You're my only sister!"_

"_I want to get to know you too, Luna. I waited fifteen years just to see you. I want to know you better as my sister."_

That is when everything came back like a flash of lightning. Shortly after coming home from a boarding school for Time Guardians after fifteen long years trouble happened. Vix The Nothing had begun to merge The Night Dimension and The Waking World. As if by his luck and our misfortune, The Time Guardians capable of reversing the process before bigger destruction could occur, namely time eternally frozen, were trapped in time holes (side-effects from the merging). I knew it was too late to look for ones still safe or try to free the other Time Guardians so I made a big decision. I would use my power to stop it on my own. If I had at least three others with me it wouldn't have taken the amount of energy for that sacrifice. All the energy I had was my life... I succeeded, but killed myself in the process! Rune, Lunar, my parents, and sister Luna tried to stop me, but it was far too late.

After the flashes of memory ended, I came to conclusion I was in The After Life. The last thing I'd seen before going there was Luna banging on the force-field, crying her eyes out, desperately trying to stop me. She was the most hurt out of everyone that cared for me. "I'm sorry, Luna..." I said crying again. "If I hadn't died everyone including you would be gone and not just me..." I felt so guilty. I'd caused eternal pain to my only sister, my twin, who I had wanted to see for fifteen years. "Why did it have to be this way...?"

...

"MOONLIGHT!" I was dizzy again, somewhere familiar, and a voice I longed to hear called my name. I felt very weak and slowly collapsed into warm arms. "Moonlight...I...I thought I'd never see you again..." They held me gently and it was the best feeling in the world. "But I got you back. MY sister. I'm glad I got my SISTER back." My vision returned and I was in The Night Dimension once more, Luna was crying so happily. She'd saved me... How was it possible? I looked at her confused.

"I'm back, but how is that possible..." Luna was too happily holding me to respond. I glanced around to see Mom, Dad, Lunar, and Rune with beyond relieved faces. I figured out how I'd been returned from death. "My stone... You were able to draw what remained of me out of it... My life and my Spirit. I didn't think it was possible." I tried to get out of Luna's arms, but wasn't strong enough. "I don't think I have enough energy to move around much though..." Luna smiled and helped support me. "As I regain my energy I'll be able to walk and then fly. Keep my stone away from me for about an hour or two. It will take five hours if I wear it because it will suck me dry. But it is in a way my Life Support so we had better be sure to remember to give it back." Luna handed the stone to Mom.

"Are you sure you're alright, Moonlight," Rune asked. Dad shot him a

"Take away _my_ daughter and you're screwed" look. My boyfriend returned the glare as if to say,

"I'll take my chances." Great... Looks like this issue wouldn't be settled soon. I was only eighteen. You weren't considered an adult until you turn twenty one if you were a Nightmaren. Therefore, Dad still had a lot of authority over me and my choices. To think Vix's trouble started right after my fight with him over this.

Wait a sec! Vix! We'd all forgotten. "Listen our problem isn't over yet!" They all stared at me in confusion. "Just because I stopped the worlds from merging doesn't mean I destroyed Vix. He's still out there and he will probably do it again if we don't stop him. Stopping those portals from changing matter had nothing to do with their trigger."

"And here I thought I could trust you! You DIDN'T kill Vix!" Aria scoffed from Luna's amulet, which was quite close to my face. "So much for faith..." I gave her a stare that meant

"You trusted me...?" Catching onto what my looks said she blushed.

"Not anymore! I was so stupid for thinking I could actually believe in you and the rest of these guys." Everyone was quite surprised at this moment. Aria had believed in us? She had actually begun to trust us?

"Really, Aria?" Luna asked appearing as astonished as everyone else. Aria began to speak about something we never thought we'd hear out of her mouth. All she said was shocking. She had believed in us, but we'd lost her trust. Could we get her to rely on us again?


	13. Chapter 13, A good time to Work Together

Oh yeah! I'm here to write the thirteenth chapter of this story! I always write pretty quick so I hope you enjoy!

Moonlight/Rune © Kieto the Pure

Luna/Lunar/Vix/Kyra (appearing in this chapter) © Me Ventus-fangirl02

NiGHTS and Reala © Sega and or Sega Saturn

Chapter 13, A good time to Work Together

Luna's POV

"Really Aria?" I couldn't imagine what was running through everyone's heads right about now. Aria had _actually, _for once in her life, trusted people, trusted _us_? This was confusing; everyone else looked shocked as well. Aria's words were bitter, like daggers.

"I can't believe it!" She screamed, "I was so stupid to think I could trust any of you! You didn't even TRY to kill him?" Her face was red with anger towards my sis. Moonlight seemed astonished, but she still retorted quickly.

"Just because I stopped him from merging the worlds doesn't mean I killed him in the process." She protested. "Perhaps, if I had thought about it I could have killed him, but then...I might not be standing here." Those words made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't even BEGIN to imagine what would happen if I'd lost Moonlight a second time.

"Aria..." Nights said stepping close to my amulet, which, apparently was floating in front of my chest. "How does Moonlight not being able to kill Vix on the spot, make you lose trust in us?" Aria scoffed turning further away from us inside my amulet.

"Well gee" she snapped sarcastically, "there's a number a reasons like-"

"Now isn't this cute." All six of us turned and saw a shadowed figure standing on the far other side of the room, staring at all of us with a wicked smile. Aria gasped,

"That voice..." she murmured, "it's not..."

"What?" I asked, "do you know who that is Aria?" Laughter came from the other side as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Well of course she does," the girl said combing her beautiful blue side bangs. "I'm Vix's daughter." My intuition flickered,

"Kyra!" I and Aria yelled in unison, Kyra smirked and blew on the tips of her sharp, and I mean _**sharp **_nails.

"Yep, you guessed it. Sorry to introduce my presence so late, I was merely watching the show."

"What show?" I roared, Kyra grasped her forehead with her palm and let out a bothered sigh.

"Oh you know the one where Aria said that she doesn't trust you anymore?" All of us froze. I looked down at Aria, her eyes were scrunched tightly together and her hands were balled into stiff fists. Kyra's taunting voice came again, "well Aria, since you apparently don't trust any of these losers anymore...I guess I can kill them all and you won't feel any regret about letting it happen, right?" Aria didn't speak, her eyes were twitching and she barely moved inside my amulet. Kyra waited, and then, she smiled and raised her hand as it lit with red lighting, her playfully evil smile returned. "I'll take that as a yes" she lunged forward at us; I raised my hands, Moonlight's eyes turned serious. Rune flew up next to her as my mom and dad flew up next to me, their eyes narrowing to stone cold glares.

All of our eyes were on Kyra. But...she was fast! Lighting fast, I couldn't seem to detect her. For a moment, Moonlight and Rune lowered their arms as well. One minute, Kyra was here and the next she was gone? Just like that? In a flash? Then, I felt a presence approaching me at ear splitting speed, I raised my arms in defense when _SHINK! _

Six mouths uttered shocked gasps. Something...Some_one _had gotten in front of me and blocked Kyra. But...it felt as if none of us, not even Aria could match her speed? How did it happen? Then, I realized that my amulet, it was flashing a iridescent red. Brighter than it ever had before, Aria's hand was outstretched inside her eyes were closed. When she spoke she was calm, but at the same time, full of anger.

"Kyra, I can't allow you to destroy them. If you killed them that would destroy Luna, if you destroyed her than that would destroy me, I won't allow that." Kyra struggled against the red shield in front of us,

"I thought you didn't trust them?" Aria smiled a small, careful smile,

"Your right, I don't...for now, that is." That was slightly nice to hear from Aria's lips. "But...I don't care that Moonlight can't kill Vix, if none of them can, then I will. Besides, this world suits me, and I won't let Vix destroy it. Plus...that would also be destroying innocent lives..." she looked up at me, "...wouldn't it Luna?" I at first, had no idea where she was going with this, but then, a fun smile crept onto my face.

"Yeah...Your right Aria, it wouldn't be fair." Then, the shield disappeared and I stared directly at Kyra, "if Aria won't stand for the Night dimensions destruction, then neither will I!"

"Don't you think that I'm just gonna let it end like this!" Kyra yelled, she flung her hand outwards lighting shooting out from her finger tips. I sidestepped the lighting as Rune lunged forward, he spun around in a full circled, grabbed the lighting and reflected it towards the wall. Rocks tumbled as the impact hit, I smiled and punched the air.

"Nice one!" I called over to him, Rune smiled back. I was glad that Moonlight had someone just like I did.

"Give up Kyra!" Lunar yelled.

"You're outnumbered." Nights added. Kyra backed away her smile turning to a nervous twitch line. Then she lowered her hands into a clasp,

"Yes but...you're outmatched!" Kyra pulled her palms apart revealing a ball of pure electric energy,

"Look out!" Dad screamed. We all dove out of the way as the ball flew past our heads, creating a huge crater behind us. My senses flicked into hyper mode and I grabbed my amulet,

"Come on Aria, let's get her!" But my amulet didn't budge. "You heard me Aria, let's go!" When I saw Aria's face, it was pained. As if she had just lost everything, Moonlight glanced back at me and pointed with her finger over at Kyra. Who was throwing furious blows at my mom and dad, as well as Lunar and Rune? The strange thing was, is that she wasn't aiming for me _or_ Moonlight?

"Come on Luna, we have to help them!" I froze too. It's like I understood Aria, and I did.

"No..." I mumbled shaking my head, "Aria she..."

"Luna don't" Aria's voice came, uncertain but at the same time assuring. "I was stupid for trusting you guys at first but, I'm even more stupid for hating myself because of that. I hate it when my feelings mix me up, it's like all this time I was desperately trying to convince myself that I couldn't trust you, that I could trust no one. But I was only fooling myself, I'm sorry...but most of all, I hate myself for denying this whole time that you guys were perfectly trustworthy. I know that you couldn't have possibly killed Vix in that moment; he has enough energy to preserve his body. Because he is a nothing, unknowns are beings that exist on the border between light and dark. So he'll likely go to the twilight realm to regain strength before returning here." I paused looking up at Moonlight,

"So in other words..." I mused slowly taking a quick look at Moonlight. Moonlight's stare moved over to the entrance behind Kyra, who was still fighting. Then she walked and stood next to me, a courage fueled tint in her eyes, and she responded.

"We have to approach him in the realm of the twilight, and defeat him there?" She asked looking down at Aria. Aria nodded.

"That's correct, but right now we have to defeat Kyra. If she's not taken care of she'll likely go to where Vix is and help him."

"So let's beat her!"

"Right." Moonlight replied as we zoomed toward Kyra, our hands raised. Aria's face was filled with determination.

I guess Aria really DOES trust us after all.

Chapter 13 DONE WOO yeah! Look out for Chapter fourteen, coming' soon.


End file.
